King Kai
King Kai (界王) is a supporting main character in the Dragon Ball manga, including the anime Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT. He is a deity, the ruler of the North Galaxy, and Son Goku's final martial arts teacher. He also taught Yamcha, Tien, Chaozu and Piccolo. In the Japanese version, Goku calls King Kai "Kaio sama". Background Like all of the Shinjins, King Kai was born on the Planet Kaishin. However his birth year is unknown. His early youth is also a complete mystery. Later on in his life he became a Kai, and went on to live on his own planet that is located at the very end of the famous Snake Way in the Other World. There, he lives with a dark brown monkey named Bubbles and a green motor mouth grasshopper named Gregory. He spends most of his time counting the blades of grass, contemplating the heavens, and seeing how long he can use the bathroom. On his planet, he teaches powerful techniques such as the Spirit Bomb, and the Kaio-ken to those who visit him. The planet used to be so big that its diameter was about 100 times, that of its current size and King Kai enjoyed his hobby, driving. Then, one day, the God of Destruction Beerus stopped by and they played hide and seek or a car racing video game. Beerus lost, and the planet was destroyed by the peeved God of Destruction, so King Kai took a large leftover fragment, whittled it down to a sphere, and built a road on it so that he could have fun driving there. With the other Kais of the universe, King Kai fought and imprisoned the galaxy pirate Bojack, and his team in a star. Personality King Kai has a strong sense of humor, so much so that before he can agree to train someone, they will have to make him laugh, and he tells very bad jokes that really makes someone confused. He possesses great intelligence and knowledge about the universe, and specializes in universal telepathic links. Even though he was already weaker than Vegeta before he taught Goku, King Kai is still a veritable library of skills, techniques and literally centuries of wisdom. He is a very strategic and elaborate when it comes to planning, as evident during the Frieza Saga. King Kai is a very eccentric mentor, as his methods training in martial arts appear to be very uncommon; such as making his student's first two tasks being catch his pet monkey Bubbles and hitting his butler cricket sprite Gregory with a hammer (the latter task only happened in the anime as filler). He can also be very immature, just like the rest of Kais, as he is seen consonantly gloating to the other Kais about the strength of his fighters in his quadrant, and bickering with them as if they were brothers and sisters. In Super he is shown to be impatient such as when Goku took to long to wish him back to life when Pan was just a baby. Appearance King Kai wears Teashade sunglasses, and owns a Red 1957 Chevrolet Bel Air Hardtop. He has a very short stature and has pair of cricket like antennae, which he uses to have psychic conversations with others across the universe. Abilities It is revealed in Weekly Jump that King Kai has a power level of 3,500, which is the same power level as Piccolo in his battle against Nappa. In video games, his power level is 4,000 in Dragon Ball Z: Super Saiya Densetsu and 4,500 in Dragon Ball Z: Kyōshū! Saiyan. In a filler portion of the Frieza Saga, when Recoome (whose power level is over 40,000) tries to brag to King Kai the latter replies that "Recoome is not strong enough to handle him", he later tells Chaozu that the dead members of the Ginyu Force are "not that tough" (despite that he himself considered them to be the most fearsome fighting squad in the universe, each at least five time stronger than Goku during his battle with the Saiyans) which place him over 40,000. His power combined with the powers of the other Kais was enough to imprison Bojack. Flight The ability to fly with the use of ki. Energy Wave The most basic form of Ki Blast. Used in Dragon Ball Z Legend of the Super Saiyan, Super Gokuden Kakusei-Hen, and Dragon Ball Kai Ultimate Butoden. Continuous Energy Wave A combination of many energy waves fired at a rapid rate. Used in Dragon Ball Z: Legend of the Super Saiyan. Hypnosis Technique King Kai uses this technique in Dragon Ball Z Harukanaru Densetsu to oblige Vegeta to tell him jokes. Magic Materialization The ability to make objects appear. Used to give Goku new clothes before he leaves his planet for the battle against the Saiyans. In Ultimate Butoden, he uses it to make objects appear and throws them at his opponent. He can also summon his car in the game with this technique. Telekinesis His special technique in Super Gokuden: Kakusei-Hen. He uses it to paralyze his opponent in Ultimate Butōden. Telepathy King Kai's special ability which allows him to speak with his targets mentally. He uses his antennae to have psychic conversations with others across the universe; he uses this to communicate with Goku and the others, coordinate plans (the wishes to revive everyone who died on Namek and send them to Earth), and later warn Goku of potential danger to Earth. Anyone touching his back can piggyback on his telepathy. He can also allow anyone to communicate mentally with his targets thanks to his technique, as he does for Vegeta to convince everyone on Earth to contribute to Goku's Super Spirit Bomb. Far-Seeing Arts Technique which allows those who live in the godly realms to see everything that happen in the lower realms. Kaio-ken This technique is legendary, as the user is able to unlock the ultimate potential of themselves for a heartbeat, going past what their body should be able to handle normally, to the highest point seen in the series of 20 times the user's base power level. When using this technique, the user's body gets a reddish tinge and a strong red aura around themselves. Goku is the only person known to master this technique, as King Kai himself could not. Spirit Bomb This attack is arguably the most powerful in the series, depending on who is contributing the energy to it. The user puts their hands above their head and draws energy from all living things into one colossal sphere of energy. King Kai himself could not fully master this, and is astonished when Goku manages to destroy a speeding giant brick with one formed from his little planet. Instant Transmission Only in the English version, King Kai claims he could have taught it to Goku the whole time. But in the manga and Japanese versions, he merely comments that Goku must have learned the technique from the Yardrats. Kamehameha King Kai is the one who teaches Goku the Kamehameha in the video game Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku. 'Dragon Ball Z (Anime)' Saiyans arc When Goku is killed during the battle with Raditz, King Yemma tells him to visit King Kai and train with him if he wants to be strong enough to defeat the two other, much stronger Saiyans. Son Goku arrives on King Kai's planet after six months of running on the Snake Way to train for the coming battle against the Saiyans. At first, Goku confused Bubbles, King Kai's pet monkey, for King Kai himself, but the real King Kai informed Goku that Bubbles was just his pet. King Kai requires that Goku prove himself worthy by telling a joke. Goku manages to make King Kai laugh, but then King Kai learns Goku is not here to train in comedy. Before the training began, King Kai warned Goku that Nappa and Vegeta were stronger then he was, so Goku would need to at least surpass him if he wanted to stop them. As part of Goku's training, King Kai tells him to chase Bubbles, who happens to be very fast and has adjusted to the planet's gravity which is similar to the gravity on Planet Vegeta, about 10 times the gravity of Earth. After three weeks, Goku eventually caught Bubbles, which pleased King Kai. He then instructed him to hit Gregory on the head with a heavy mallet. In time, Goku accomplished this as well. Goku soon found that chasing Bubbles increased his speed greatly, and attempting to hit Gregory increased his strength massively, though it should be noted that the second task of hitting Gregory did not appear in the original manga (Gregory did not even exist in the original manga, with King Kai immediately training Goku directly after catching Bubbles), and was only in the anime. Soon before the Saiyans' arrival on Earth, Goku left for Earth after being revived, with King Kai witnessing the battle. Although Goku completed his physical training, King Kai sensed he still needed to work on his humor. He was happy that Goku got to check station in time to be taken back to earth by Kami. When King Kai saw Goku's entire battle with Vegeta and to his horror, Goku used the Kaio-ken times Three, which King Kai told him not use. King Kai was happy that Piccolo destroyed the moon before Vegeta and Nappa came to earth, which he comment on while Vegeta was looking for it. To King Kai's second horror, Vegeta created a moon, and once Vegeta turned into a Great Ape in front of Goku, King Kai though all hope was lost. After Goku was crushed nearly to death by Vegeta in his Great Ape form, and was unconscious when Gohan, and Kuririn arrive, King Kai heard Kuririn told Gohan and Yajirobe that Vegeta can turn back to normal, If his tail is removed. Vegeta learned of the plan, but thanks to Vegeta not knowing about Yajirobe, his tail was removed by the latter. After Goku regain conscious, and told Gohan to battle Vegeta. Goku gave Kuririn his recently that creates the spirit bomb. At first Kuririn has a hard time sensing Vegeta's evil Ki, but King Kai teaches Kuririn how to sense evil. The trick is to is not sense but to feel the person's movements. Kuririn then found the right moment to finish Vegeta, and Yajirobe told him to throw the thing. Kuririn finally throws the spirit bomb at Vegeya, but it miss, Then Gohan bounces it back, and the technique damages Vegeta. Even though Vegeta is damaged, he survives the technique. This shocks King Kai, as he reveals that no one ever survive the technique head on. All hopes seem lost, until Gohan turned into a great Ape, which made Vegeta finally be defeated. When Vegeta tries to retreat Kuririn tries to kill him with Yajirobe;s sword, until Goku stops him. Goku asks Kuririn to spear Vegeta, which he unfortuneily does for Goku's sake. Watching over the conversation, King Kai also hopes that Goku is right. When Goku asks King Kai where Planet Namek is, King Kai tells him and the others of the location to the Planet. He then tells them that the Namekians are nice creatures, which makes everyone happy. Since their plan is to go to Planet Namek to use the Namekian Dragon Balls to bring their fallen friends back to life, is about to begin. Namek & Frieza arc Soon after Vegeta retreated, Yamcha, Tien, Chaozu and Piccolo took the journey on Snake Way and arrived on King Kai's planet faster than Goku for special training. King Kai tells Goku this and he is happy for them. But Goku tells them that Gohan, Kuririn and Bulma are stuck on Nameka. Including that Vegeta and someone even more powerful than Vegeta is there as well. King Kai realizes that the person Goku is referring to is Frieza. King Kai warned Goku never to encounter Frieza, an intergalactic tyrant and the most powerful being in the universe. But Piccolo tells Goku to go to Namek to fight Frieza and rescue Gohan and the others including to use the dragon balls to wish them back to life, much to King Kai's anger. Goku the thanked Piccolo, and resumed his training. King Kai asks Yamcha, Tien, Piccolo, and Chaozu if they are sure they are ready for his training... and none of them back down. King Kai says that their first challenge is to make him laugh in order to qualify for his training. Piccolo says there's no time to waste and King Kai should start training them. King Kai says he will not if they are planning to fight Frieza. Piccolo promises that he will not fight Frieza, though he repeats to himself that he will. Tien thinks to himself, saying that he needs to train hard, just like Goku. He concludes that in order to face Frieza, they will all have to be at their best. King Kai says that their first challenge is to make him laugh in order to qualify for his training. Tien struggles to tell a joke to King Kai so he can laugh in order to qualify for his training. Yamcha and Chaozu are successful in their attempts as Piccolo becomes annoyed with the whole prospect. Tien is still struggles with delivering his joke, but unknown to King Kai that Yamcha tells Tien a joke to tell, and Tien uses it, first experiencing difficulty as he remembers it, but eventually successfully making King Kai erupt with laughter. King Kai begins the training regiment for the deceased warriors on his planet. He calls Bubbles, his pet monkey, so they can chase the primate. This was the same training that Goku had to endure, which King Kai reveals that it took Goku three weeks to achieve. The warriors are surprised at the sight of Bubbles, and are even more surprised to hear that it took so long to catch the monkey. Chaozu asks that if they are able to catch the monkey, whether they will begin the real training with King Kai. King Kai answers saying that they must surpass another test, which involves Gregory, and only then can they acquire further needed skills. Bubbles begins to run as Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu chase him. As King Kai turns, he is surprised to see that Piccolo has already caught the monkey with ease. Piccolo drags Bubbles and drops him in front of King Kai, noting that he does not want anymore games. Piccolo seriously summarizes the action as "monkey business," which makes King Kai erupt with laughter. None of the warriors share King Kai's enthusiasm for jokes, so he tells them they have a lot to learn about comedy. Yamcha, Tien and Chaozu succeed in catching Bubbles but was surprise that Gregory the grasshopper was their next challenge. Later Yamcha, Tien and Chaozu receive training from King Kai, with Piccolo opting out doing most of the training by himself. However, he was surprised to see improvements in the other three's skills during a sparring match, though this took place only in the anime. When King Kai learns that Gohan, and Kuririn have summon the Namekian Dragon, Porunga, on Planet Namek. He learns that Piccolo's plan is to be revived so Kami can be revive as well. Then they can use the Earth Dragon Balls as well. He learns that Piccolo's second wish is to brought to Planet Namek to help Gohan fight against Frieza. With this plan being a success, Piccolo is brought back to life along with Kami, and the Dragon Balls on Earth are restore. King Kai is hold back by Tien and Yamcha since he is angry that Piccolo lie to him about not wanting to fight Frieza. Piccolo lies to him by saying that he doesn't remember such a thing. King Kai while since being hold back by Tien and Yamcha, angrily tells Piccolo that he doesn't care anymore. King Kai then witnesses Piccolo being brought to Planet Namek with Gohan's second wish. As King Kai witnessed the battle against Frieza, the recently deceased Ginyu Force fought Yamcha, Tien and Chaozu in training. The Ginyu Force were defeated by the Z Fighters and sent to Hell, which was rather impressive considering King Kai considered them to be most fearsome group in the universe, and at least five times stronger than Goku prior to training. This however happened in the anime only, and when considering that it took Goku over 150 days to improve to a point where he could defeat Nappa, the weaker of the two Saiyans that were considered to be nothing in comparison to even one member of the Ginyu Squad, it seems unlikely that they could have achieved such a dramatic increase in power in such a short time. However, it may be worth noting that they were able to spar with each other in addition to King Kai's training whereas Goku was trained alone. After Goku supposedly killed Frieza with the Large Spirit Bomb, King Kai soon noticed that Frieza was not defeated as originally thought, and Frieza injured Piccolo by piercing his chest, then killed Kuririn. This heinous action caused Goku to transform into a Super Saiyan. Eventually Goku, in his new form, overwhelmed Frieza, leaving him to attempt to destroy Namek with a Death Ball. Although not instantly destroyed (due to Frieza's fear of being caught in its explosion), Frieza estimated that the planet would survive only five minutes longer. With Kami now revived, and the Dragon Balls collected, King Kai devised a plan to revive all those who had perished at the hands of Frieza and his minions throughout the past year. This would in turn revive Grand Elder Guru, who died because of the pain of seeing his children die by Frieza's great cruelty. Frieza powered up to full power (half of which he was using prior to Goku's transformation) and began to fight Goku. As Shenron resurrected all those who were killed by Frieza, Guru was brought back and so Porunga returned in front of the newly revived Dende. King Kai made telepathic contact with Guru to have Dende ask Porunga to teleport everyone off Namek to Earth, except Frieza. Goku interrupted, and requested that he, too, be left behind in order to ensure Frieza's defeat. King Kai objected, insisting that Goku's transformation had clouded his judgment, but Goku's determination eventually prevailed. Although unwilling to see Goku die, King Kai and Guru accept Goku's request with great reluctance. With their plan revised, Guru sent Dende to make the final wish to Porunga to transport everyone off Namek to Earth, except Goku and Frieza. King Kai notices that Super Saiyan Goku is no longer the Goku they used to know, he is now only acting on blind Saiyan instincts. After defeating Frieza, Goku flew to Frieza's spaceship but found it was too heavily damaged, and seemingly died with the planet. Yamcha informed Bulma through King Kai of Goku's death. However, Bulma pointed out that with the Namekian Dragon Balls, Goku could be revived, along with Kuririn and Chaozu, who were both killed twice. King Kai then said that though Chaozu could be revived, Goku and Kuririn had died on Namek, and as Porunga resurrects people to the location at which they died, they would die again in the vacuum of space if they were wished back. However, Vegeta suggested wishing Kuririn and Goku to the Earth's Check-In Station to the spirit world, then wish them back. They attempted this wish, and revived Kuririn, but to the shock of everyone, including King Kai, Porunga states that Goku is still alive and refuses to get wished home. Trunks arc King Kai (as well as everyone else aware of the events transpiring) is shocked when a boy from the future (Future Trunks) arrives and effortlessly defeats Frieza and his father, King Cold, who had traveled to Earth to exact revenge for Frieza's defeat on Namek. He even cheers for the young boy to defeat Frieza. Cell Games arc Kami's fusion with Piccolo had left the Earth without a guardian, and the Dragon Balls had become inert, so when Goku planned to travel to New Namek to draft a new guardian, he enlisted King Kai's help in locating the planet. After King Kai found New Namek for Goku, Goku went to the planet and was happy to have Dende be the new guardian of Earth. Goku then thanked King Kai and briefly show Dende to the latter, which actually surprised him overall. Later, when Cell had been bested by Gohan in battle, he initiated his self-destruction. Having only seconds to react, Goku used Instant Transmission to transport himself and the android to King Kai's planet. Cell's subsequent self-destruction killed Goku and King Kai (as well as King Kai's pets), who soon realized that Cell must have survived the explosion. This event releases Bojack and his team from their prison. With the help of King Kai's telepathy, Goku provided spiritual support for Gohan, who had been forced to engage Cell once again. Afterwards, Goku tells everyone after declining revival that King Kai had also declined to be revived so he could guide Goku around Other World. Great Saiyaman arc Being dead does not seem to hamper King Kai's affairs, except that it is the source of great embarrassment for him to his fellow Kais (although he was extremely perturbed at Goku for sacrificing someone as holy as he was for a measly insignificant planet like Earth). As seen only in the anime, on Grand Kai's planet, a tournament is set up in commemoration of King Kai's death. Here, King Kai is revealed to be the North Kai. During this Other World Tournament, it is shown that King Kai's best fighter, aside from Goku, is Olibu. Goku and Pikkon, the student of King Kai's rival West Kai, make it to the finals. Goku seemingly emerges victorious, until Grand Kai disqualifies them both for touching the ceiling. Comically, he and West Kai make a bet on Goku and Pikkon's match: if Pikkon wins, King Kai will become West Kai's servant, but if Goku wins, King Kai will get West Kai's planet for himself. Since the match ends in a draw, neither wins the bet, although West Kai briefly seemed as if he was prepared to go back on the deal. Majin Buu arc King Kai witnesses the entire situation when an ancient demon, Majin Buu, is revived thanks to the evil wizard Babidi. When Goku decides to confront the monster to distract him, transforming into his latest form, the Super Saiyan 3, as Majin Buu and Babidi wreak havoc on Planet Earth, King Kai constantly pleads to Goku from the Other World not to use this form whilst on Earth as it will deplete his energy far too quickly and he will be forced to return to Other World with nobody to stop Buu. Despite King Kai's protests, Goku transforms anyway, fulfilling his mission to distract Buu long enough so the Dragon Radar could be located and brought to Kami's Lookout. Kid Buu arc After several events which lead to a final confrontation with the original Kid Buu on the Sacred World of the Kais, Vegeta comes up with an idea to create a Super Spirit Bomb made of energy from the Earthlings in order to destroy Kid Buu: Dende and Kibito Kai travel to New Namek to summon Porunga and wish for Earth's restoration and the revival of the innocents killed since Babidi's arrival on Earth, and King Kai uses his telepathy for Vegeta, Goku, and Mr. Satan to talk to the people of Earth and persuade them to give their energy to form the Super Spirit Bomb. When Goku fires the Super Spirit Bomb, Kid Buu is still showing resistance, so the last wish is to restore Goku's strength, and Goku then transforms into a Super Saiyan and pushes the Spirit Bomb back. As Kid Buu is destroyed, King Kai watches and expresses his pride at having been the one to teach Goku the Spirit Bomb technique in the first place. 'Dragon Ball Super (Anime)' Battle of Gods arc Six months after the Majin Buu Saga, King Kai is driving on his planet with Bubbles and Gregory until Goku arrives and causes him to drive into his house. King Kai immediately makes Goku food and starts rebuilding his home. Goku becomes a nuisance to King Kai because King Kai is an important figure. Goku sees the two as good old friends and begins his gravity training. King Kai contacts Old Kai and Kibito Kai telepathically to tell them Goku is presently on his planet training. The mention of Goku's name draws him over to wonder what they were talking about. To Goku distracted from the conversation about Beerus, he complains about Goku teleporting Cell to his planet, killing him, Bubbles, and Gregory and haven't been wished to life ever since. After successfully distracting Goku, King Kai is relieved and hopes Goku never hears about Beerus. Sometime later, Goku suddenly drops and King Kai wonders if Beerus have arrived but Goku had forgetten that that day was Bulma's birthday. King Kai continues to stress over Beerus traveling towards his planet. King Kai insists that Goku should go to Bulma's birthday party but he refuses to go and trains more. Later, King Kai starts to repaint his house, but Goku causes it to deconstruct due to blasting a Kamehameha wave around his planet. In his incident, King Kai slips the name Beerus which makes Goku curious. King Kai explains to Goku he job and what he does in order to maintain balance in the universe. This strikes Goku's urge to meet Beerus. King Kai sensed Beerus' ki arriving on his battle and tells Goku to hide from him so he won't do anything stupid. However, it was too late, Beerus had arrived. King Kai greets Beerus and offers him food, but however, Beerus is disinterested and says he needed to speak with Goku. Beerus asks Goku of the Super Saiyan God. To Goku's surprise, he doesn't know of it and King Kai agrees. King Kai tells Goku not to challenge Beerus but does so anyway. After their battle is finished, King Kai contacts Vegeta who was presently at Bulma's birthday party and tells that the God of Destruction Beerus is heading towards Earth and warns him to do anything that would anger him. King Kai gives Goku a Senzu Bean to recover from the fight with Beerus. King Kai, Bubbles, and Gregory try to prevent Goku from going to the party because he might challenge Beerus again. After Goku had achieved Super Saiyan God, King Kai is shocked. King Kai was contacted by Old Kai and was furious with him. He tells him that Beerus might destroy the universe if Goku makes him but King Kai doesn't agree with such. In the end, Beerus wins the battle between them but doesn't destroy Earth. King Kai comments that Goku has befriended Beerus. Resurrection F arc Frieza's is revived and returns to Earth with 1,000 soldiers to get revenge on Goku. Goku and Frieza want to go all out so Goku transforms into a new Super Saiyan transformation: Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan. King Kai is surprised that Goku could reach a level higher than Super Saiyan God, wondering what kind of training Goku received with Beerus and Whis. Unverise 6 arc Sometime after the battle with Golden Frieza, Bulma summons Shenron to gain more knowledge about where the final Super Dragon Ball is located. However, with no luck, Shenron was unable to find it because it was out of his reach of finding it. Beerus wishes that Shenron would go away because he was no help. A moment later, Goku realizes that he forgot to revive King Kai and at this moment, King Kai is saddened. When Goku finally succeeds at using instant transmission to get to him, he is shown using a stethoscope to check for Goku's problem, and then reveals that he has Delayed Onset Ki Disorder, which is a disease that causes a decrease or a misuse of the victims ki, which Goku is shown to be very worried about, and King Kai further warns him that if he continues to overuse his ki and his body, he will no longer be able to properly use his ki, fight, or get stronger, to which Goku reply that is very scary for him. King Kai then says he is glad Goku fears so much about that, and Goku asks why King Kai is so mad at him, to which he reminds him about his halo. Universe Survival arc When Goku comes to rescue Android 17 and Intergalactic Proachers boss in the vacuum of space, he uses the Instant Transmission to warp to King Kai's planet. King Kai is introduced to Android 17 by Goku, and the latter says that he plans on letting the boss self destruct there to save the animals. While King Kai yells at Goku, saying that his planet is not a "bomb disposal unit" and wants Goku to place the boss somewhere else. Goku leaves the boss with King Kai anyway, but King Kai objects, despite the boss no longer posing any threat because he was unable to move his body due to the planet's increased gravity, fearing about his planet's destruction again after what Goku did to Cell, despite being dead. They are suddenly contacted by Dende, who informs them that the boss was lying about having a self-destruct device, and it was all a bluff to try and ensure his escape. 17 demands the boss to press the button, and he fearfully complies, revealing fireworks and confetti, much to everyone's surprise. Dragon Ball GT (Anime) Black Star Dragon Balls arc In Dragon Ball GT, King Kai is still on Grand Kai's planet. He warns Son Goku who turned back into a child by the Black Star Dragon Balls including Goku's family and friends of the dangers of the Black Star Dragon Balls. King Kai tells them that they have to retrieve all seven Black Star Dragon Balls scattered across the galaxy with only a year to find or the Earth explodes due to the negative energy left behind. Super 17 arc A year later, during the Super 17 Saga, King Kai is once again seen on his own planet; he warns Goku that the dead are escaping Hell, and he is also shown sick during this period. Shadow Dragon arc Later, on Grand Kai's planet again, King Kai assists Goku in forming the Universal Spirit Bomb to defeat Omega Shenron by forming a universal telepathic link for Goku to ask everyone throughout the universe to give their energy. Film Appearances Video Games King Kai appears in all the following video games: *Dragon Ball Fusions *Dragon Ball GT Transformation *Dragon Ball Kai Ultimate Butoden *Dragon Ball Tap Battle *Dragon Ball Z Attack of the Saiyans *Dragon Ball Z Bakuretsu Impact *Dragon Ball Z Battle Taikan Kamehameha *Dragon Ball Z Budokai *Dragon Ball Z Budokai 3 *Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 2 *Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 3 *Dragon Ball Z Budokai HD Collection *Dragon Ball Z Buu's Fury *Dragon Ball Z Buyu Retsuden *Dragon Ball Z Dokkan Battle *Dragon Ball Z Gaiden Shin Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku Chikyu Hen *Dragon Ball Z Gaiden Shin Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku Uchu Hen *Dragon Ball Z Goku Gekitoden *Dragon Ball Z Goku Hishoden *Dragon Ball Z Harukanaru Densetsu *Dragon Ball Z Idainaru Son Goku Densetsu *Dragon Ball Z Kyoshu! Saiyan *Dragon Ball Z Legendary Super Warriors *Dragon Ball Z III Ressen Jinzoningen *Dragon Ball Z Shin Budokai - Another Road *Dragon Ball Z Super Saiya Densetsu *Dragon Ball Z Super Butoden 2 *Dragon Ball Z Super Gokuden Kakusei Hen *Dragon Ball Z Supersonic Warriors 2 *Dragon Ball Z The Legend *Dragon Ball Z The Legacy of Goku *Super Dragon Ball Z Quotes Relationships 'Son Goku' 'Son Gohan' 'Kuririn' 'Yamcha' 'Tien' 'Chaozu' 'Piccolo' 'Bulma' 'Vegeta' 'Future Trunks' 'Bubbles' 'Gregory' 'Supreme Kai' 'Grand Kai' 'East Kai' 'West Kai' 'South Kai' 'King Yemma' 'Olibu' 'Frieza' 'Beerus' Knownable Relatives *'Supreme Kai' (Superior) *'Grand Kai' (Boss) *'East Kai' (Fellow Kai) *'West Kai' (Fellow Kai) *'South Kai' (Fellow Kai) *'King Yemma' (Student) *'Son Goku' (2nd Student) *'Yamcha' (3rd Student) *'Tien' (4th Student) *'Chaozu' (5th Student) *'Piccolo' (6th Student) *'Kuririn' (7th Student) *'Future King Kai' (Future Counterpart) Trivia *Gregory says King Kai knows everything. This is likely an overstatement by Gregory, who deeply respects King Kai's abilities. He did not seem to know that Namekians only drink water, telling Piccolo "You're gonna need more than just water." He also is unaware of Cell until Goku mentions him, and thinks Frieza is dead after his supposed death by Goku. He also thought Goku was dead when Namek blew up. Goku even noted this inconsistency in Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan. In the English version, after Goku asked about this inconsistency, King Kai responds that it depends on his mood. Finally, in Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods, he did not know anything about the Super Saiyan God. *King Kai is the only one of the four Kais to die during the Dragon Ball series. *King Kai was not revived with the rest of Cell's victims, presumably because Shenron was instructed to "...revive all those on Earth killed by Cell". Since King Kai lived and died in Other World, he would be exempt from the wish. In the last episode of Dragon Ball Kai, King Kai was revived along with Cell's other victims, unlike the original anime which he did not. In the manga, King Kai says that he refused to be revived so he could guide Goku around the Other World. *In the Cell Games Saga, King Kai states that he has the ability to use Instant Transmission (this is stated only in the anime, while in the manga, King Kai was amazed by the existence of Instant Transmission). But earlier, after Goku had finished his training under King Kai in the Saiyan Saga, he told Goku would have to travel back along Snake Way in order to get back to Earth to help defeat the Saiyans in the time instead of simply taking him there himself or at least to the Check-In Station like Goku had assumed. Voice Actors *'Japanese' : Joji Yanami (1989 – Ep. 12 of DB Super), Naoki Tatsuta (Ep. 13 of DB Super – Present) *'English' : Sean Schemmel (1996 – Present) all information on King Kai came from http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/King_Kai Gallery dbz53-14.jpg dbz55-03.jpg dbz55-04.jpg dbz55-08.jpg dbz58-05.jpg dbz75-28.jpg|King Kai with Goku's friends dbz76-05.jpg|King Kai screams as Piccolo squeezes his shoulder too tight dbz76-06.jpg dbz81-01.jpg dbz84-02.jpg Dbz87-07.jpg dbz94-68.jpg dbz95-02.jpg dbz100-27.jpg King Kai see Goku bring Cell.jpg dragon-ball-z_-fusion-reborn-shared-photo-australia-927711107.jpg Ep270_023.jpg extra212-WHAT IS WRONG WITH TEN IN THIS FRAME.jpg dbz52-03.jpg dbz52-01.jpg dbz51-17.jpg dbz52-17.jpg dbz52-16.jpg dbz52-15.jpg dbz52-13.jpg dbz52-12.jpg dbz52-11.jpg dbz52-09.jpg dbz52-06.jpg dbz52-05.jpg dbzm3-37.jpg Category:Characters Category:Males